Never Alone
by Kasadya
Summary: Dean met a girl. Not just any girl, a hunter, named Kaden. Sam thinks they'd make a great couple, and Dean thinks he's in love. But Kaden doesn't want her heart broken. Will Dean ever be able to sneak his way into her heart?
1. Not Just Another Girl

Note: This story starts in the week before the Wendigo episode happens. They have finished their first hunt, and Dean is hanging out at a bar near a hotel, while Sam is in their hotel a little farther away.

Kaden woke up. It was the middle of the night. And there was screaming outside. She pushed her platinum blonde hair from her eyes and grabbed her gun. She looked out the window. A bar fight. Again. This was the shittiest hotel in this side of the world. All night long all you could hear would be screaming and bone breaking. Definitely not something supernatural, so it should scare off with a gun. And it looked like the guy on the ground was getting the crap beat out of him. Well, if it would shut them up, she may as well help.

She opened the door to her hotel room. Ice blue eyes alert. The big one was winning, he looked like a mobster, only not smartly dressed. She rolled her eyes. What was it with men? Why did they have to have such stupid fights all the time? She pointed the handgun at the large one.

"Hey back off bitch!"

She yelled. It seemed to catch the guy off-guard for a few second as he turned to look at Kaden, but that was apparently all the other one needed. Within the second the bigger one was knocked-out cold. And the smaller one was kneeling down in pain. Kaden rushed over and helped him to his feet. He almost winced in pain.

"I think this is the first time I've ever needed a chick's help."

He laughed. Almost immediately winced in pain and attempting to double over after. Kaden looked at him with almost anger. Guys were always so immature about being helped by girls.

"Hey, you could be dead right now."

She said her voice edgy. She wasn't in the mood for a bar monkey like this one tonight, but she didn't really have a choice but to help him now, no doubt the cops would be here soon.

"Yeah, I know. Dean Winchester. You?"

He asked. God, for someone who was just beaten up he sure was quick to get to the introductions. She started to walk back to her hotel room, helping him walk as well. He must be used to this, then again, most of the people she met were.

"Kaden Corrence."

She said simply. As they reached the door. The guy, Dean, seemed to be content to shut up now. Good, she wasn't in the mood. She let some of his weight off of herself to open the door. He hissed but remained mostly silent.

Finally they got into her room. She flicked on the light, which she had neglected to do before. Then she helped him over to the bed. He was cute. At least, the cutest of anyone she had helped so far. In the light, it was clear he had quite a few bad bruises; it was also obvious that the other man had pulled out a blade.

His face was badly bruised and cut, he was bleeding a bit from his mouth, and there were bruises and cuts on his arms as well. His shirt looked like it had been though a blender, and there were probably bruises underneath that too. His legs looked okay. But it was going to be a Hell of a pain to get him fixed up.

"That bad, huh?"

He said in a half-amused voice. Kaden realized she had let a look of shock cover her face. She quickly replaced it with a more serious look. She ran her fingers through her hair. And started to walk towards her bags. She grabbed a small one with spray on antiseptic. Then she walked back over and put it beside him on the bed.

"First things first, we need to take off that shirt."

She said with a thoughtful voice. She lowered her hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull. He hissed again, obviously even taking off the shirt was going to hurt. She gave him a sympathetic look and she pulled it over his head.

His body was, astounding. Well aside from all the bruises and cuts that is. He looked like a hunter, and maybe he was. She would see if she could get him to say what he did for a living after a few sprays of the antiseptic.

She picked it up and sprayed it on a rather large cut on the right side of his chest. She should have probably given him a warning, but she didn't. It would keep germs out, if it hurt, well too bed. He doubled over and grabbed her arm. He squeezed it with quite a bit of force, though she doubted he meant to.

"Fu…ck…that…hurt."

He hissed his voice cracking. Though he was still doubled over. He released her arm and she brought it to his head and ran it through his hair. Gently touching the back of his neck, which seemed to distract him from the pain a bit.

"I know it hurt. But it'll only sting for a few seconds, and it'll keep infection out."

She said softly. He started to sit up again, recovering from the shock. Maybe, now that he knew it was coming it wouldn't be as bad. She did the rest of chest and stomach in one spray. There were plenty of cuts, but none as big as the first. He let out a grunt in protest of the pain. She touched the back of his neck softly again, though it didn't distract him as well this time.

Within about thirty seconds he recovered from the slight pain, she sprayed his arms. He only bit his lip this time, though it still was quite obviously painful. She thought that maybe some conversation might help get his mind off the pain.

"So, Dean, what do you do for a living?"

She asked her voice generally curious. She hoped he wasn't a hunter, oh god please don't let him be a hunter. She liked him. He couldn't be a hunter.

"Like Hell I'm going to tell some chick."

He growled though clenched teeth. It was as if she had done nothing for him. Why wouldn't he tell her? She her fingers on the cut on the right side of his chest and pushed. Smiling at his pain, though inside she could barely stand it.

"I'd suggest you to."

She growled back. He gasped at the sudden pressure from her fingers and then whimpered at the pain. She smiled wider, but on the inside everything inside her was yelling to hold him and not let anything hurt him again.

"F…uck. Ok, ok, I'll tell you. You're going to think I'm insane though. I'm a…how do I put this. I hunt evil. You know ghosts, werewolves? My dad did it, and I'm starting to."

He said, his voice sounding like he was suffering the worst pain possible. She removed her fingers. Great, he was a hunter, and to think she had liked him. She sprayed his face. He winced again, this time she didn't feel guilty.

"I'm a hunter too, and I know what they're like, no matter how cute."

She hissed walking towards her freezer. She opened it and grabbed some pre-bagged ice. Hunters, they were horrible people. She knew they were, she ought to. She was one.

"You think I'm cute?"

He said smirking. He was one of them too. As much as she'd love to fall into his arms and just be at peace, she couldn't, he was one of those hunters, out for nothing but a quick one-nighter. Just like the rest of them.

"Shut-up. You haven't got a chance, I'm not looking for that type of relationship."

She barked and she put some ice on the bruise on his chest. He winced. He looked almost close to tears, but it would at least keep the swelling down. He looked up at her; he looked almost hurt from her comment.

"Sorry, didn't know it was your time of month."

Dean said sarcastically. And if it weren't for his cuteness, the ice would be in his face right about now. She glared. Hunters were all the same. She would never fall in love with one.

"That's your worst bruise, keep the ice on it. You can sleep here."

She said sneering, there was only one bed, and he could have it, she was too angry to sleep anyways. She sat in an armchair with her back to him and just stared at the wall. Dean didn't make a sound, other then a few hisses at pain as he tried to get up to the pillow. And then there was finally silence. And even though she had doubted it, she drifted to sleep.

--

It was early in the morning, dawn to be exact. She could hear shouting from outside. Shouting near the bar. For a second she thought it was another bar fight. Then she could make out what it was saying. Whoever was shouting was calling for Dean. That brought all of it back to her.

She got up and walked to the bed. Dean was fast asleep, free from all the pain for a while. He looked so innocent. But she couldn't fall in love. Not with a hunter.

She left the room to see a tall man with shaggy brown hair shouting. He looked rather worried. Maybe he was Dean's friend. Kaden walked up to him. She was shorter then him, even though she was about the same height as Dean.

"Dean Winchester? Is that who you're looking for?"

She asked keeping her voice normal. This man was probably a hunter too. He looked at her with relief. She knew in that instant that this man was indeed looking for her Dean.

"Yes! You know him? Where is he? He's been gone all night!"

Then man said excitedly. This one was awfully emotional for a hunter. She pointed to her door and looked up at him, her blue eyes like ice, showing no emotion. Then she started to walk, and he followed.

"He's in my room."

The look that flooded the man's face was all she needed to start her day full of pep. He looked almost embarrassed. He thought she had slept with Dean!

"No, its not like that, he got in a fight, so I let him sleep in there. My name's Kaden Corrence by the way, what's yours?"

She said quickly. The man seemed to be satisfied with the new version of things so Kaden let herself calm down. She turned the knob. Opening the door slightly.

"I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother."

He muttered just before Kaden walked through the door. Dean was awake, topless still, and sitting up. He probably felt loads better today. There was an icy glace between them for a few seconds.

"Sam, good to see you again."

Sam nodded at Dean as he said those words. Then there was an awkward silence; Kaden realized the brothers wanted to talk alone. She gave a knowing sigh.

"Well I'm going to go have some breakfast, then come back and get my stuff and hitchhike out of here. You two had better get a move on too."

She muttered as she left and closed the door. She didn't leave though, she stood right outside it to listen to what the boys would be saying. She'd go get some food after she knew if they knew something important. Dean was first to speak.

"Sam, its not what you think she's not just another g-"

"Dean I know she told me. Why didn't you though? Normally you be on top of her so fast she wouldn't be able to say no."

"She's a hunter Sam. She's not like other girls."

"Well it doesn't matter, come on, let's leave."

Kaden froze for a second as she thought Sam would open the door and expose that she had been eavesdropping. But then Dean's voice came again.

"Sam, wait."

"Dean, what is it?"

"Sam I think I…"

"You think you what Dean?"

"I think I might like her."

"Dean you like a lot of girls, common."

"No, Sam. I mean I think I'm in…"

"You in love Dean? Yeah right."

"Sam, I'm dead serious."

"Fine, we can catch up to her and ask her to come with us okay?"

Kaden expected that they would be coming out any minute, so she started to walk hurriedly towards the parking lot. So they'd think she had left already. Dean had said he loved her. But he couldn't have been telling the truth. Hunters like him and Sam were nothing but men looking for boobs when it came to relationships. Still…maybe…no she wasn't in love. Not with him not with any hunter.

Then Kaden heard footsteps pounding behind her. She turned to see Dean, who looked to be in quite a bit of pain from running. After she saw him he stopped and put his hands on his knees. She stopped and walked to him and helped him stand upright.

"Damn…you run fast."

He said gasping for air. He had run all the way here for her. But he was still a hunter. But even that couldn't take away the slight guilt she felt for making him run.

"Dean you shouldn't be running. What do you want?"

She knew perfectly well what he wanted, but she couldn't let him know that she had heard all that. She couldn't let him think she was that sneaky.

"I know, but I had to catch up. Me and my brother, we want you to come hunt with us."

Kaden put on an expression mixed from pity, and stubbornness. She couldn't go with them. She couldn't trick herself like that. She sneered. But on slightly.

"Dean, I told you. Not you, or your brother have a chance with me. I know what you people are like"

She sneered. Hurt filled Dean's eyes. He looked almost like a puppy that had been hit one too many times. She wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay. But she couldn't.

"Please, maybe we can just be friends. But please come with us, please."

He pleaded. Kaden couldn't take it anymore. It was like watching a puppy whimper and cry. She touched his face gently where it was bruised, and ran her fingers down off his chin.

"I'll come Dean. But don't try anything. I'll go get my stuff."

Dean smiled. When he smiled like that, so genuinely, it was almost priceless to her. Sam was watching from a ways off. Obviously expecting her to fall madly in love. But she wouldn't.

In a minute she was in her rooms, she made sure she had all her weapons and medical stuff in her bags then turned off the light and left the room. She looked around it one last time before closing the door. In a way, she was leaving part of her past in there.

She walked out and saw Dean standing next to a black Impala. Impressive for a hunter, it was a classic car. And it was in fairly good condition. Dean opened the back door; she threw her stuff in then climbed in herself.

"Nice car."

She said, her voice sounding authentic, mostly because she was actually surprised and impressed that a guy like Dean took such good care of the car. Dean smiled closing the door behind her then got in his own seat.

He turned up the volume of the radio. The song 'Talk Dirty To Me' was playing. She rested her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes. A new chapter in her life was beginning. And maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as she would've thought.


	2. Wendigo

Kaden was finally relaxing. She was just starting to fall asleep. It was morning, and they were headed towards coordinates that would supposedly lead Dean to his dad. Kaden didn't have a dad anymore, but maybe Dean still had a chance to.

Suddenly Sam shot up. His face pale with fear. Kaden looked at him with concern. What was the matter with him? Sure he was weird, at least for the bit of time she knew him for, but waking up like that. Well it must have been a horrible dream.

"Have the nightmare again?"

Dean asked just over the volume of 'Hot Blooded'. Sam said something, but Kaden had started to relax again, his words were all lost in the haze of her sleepiness. In fact all she could hear now was the running of the car, and slowly she fell to sleep.

--

"Hey babe, you ready to wake up?"

Dean's voice broke her sleep. It must have been early afternoon now. She looked at Dean with a glare. She was actually sleeping peacefully for once, and he had to go and ruin it, and call her that name nonetheless.

"Dean, never call me that."

She growled angrily. Dean just smiled and offered a hand to help her out of the car. Of course she didn't take it, Kaden was used to taking care of herself, and that was how it was going to stay. Dean gave her the 'hurt puppy' expression that was becoming a trademark of his. She tried not to pay attention.

"Where are we?"

She asked stepping out into the shockingly bright sunlight. Dean still looked a bit beaten down from the bar fight, but overall it was better. Sam was a by the passenger door staring into the miles and miles of trees that surrounded them.

"We're at the ranger station."

Sam said coming out of his trace. His dark hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Sam wasn't like Dean. He had once had a girlfriend, Jessica, and they had been dating for quite a while. Sam was someone Kaden would allow herself to fall in love with. She smiled at him. A slight look of jealousy crossed Dean's face.

They all walked into the station. Sam heading promptly for the map. That boy wasted no time whatsoever on doing anything other then necessary. A photo or two however, easily interested Dean. He muttered something to Sam, which Kaden didn't hear.

"It should be about here."

Sam said pointing to somewhere on a 3D map. The somewhere he was pointing to was surrounded by mountains. Kaden shuddered. She hated the woods. She hated bugs. Bugs were the worst creatures ever.

The boys continued to ramble on, but Kaden once again lost count of their words. She was so on the edge of sleep today that she wouldn't be surprised it she fainted. A few words however, did escape her cone of silence; most of them were lies about being students or friends of some girl. Kaden meanwhile was staring into the map, at where they would have to go. Suddenly a strong hand touched her shoulder.

"Kaden? Is anybody in there? Time to go."

She almost shuddered at Dean's touch. But she held back, instead she just nodded and followed meekly out of the station behind him. She was barely even thinking as she opened the door and got in the car. There was this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was certain that it was this feeling, and not exhaustion, that was making her zone out.

They must have driven at least fifteen minutes before they stopped. Kaden was still only half-thinking. She was trying to figure out what the feeling was; she had never felt it before. She was already on the doorstep, and someone had answered the door. She finally looked up to see a girl.

"Nice car."

The girl said before walking in. Dean turned around to mouth something to Sam, and that's when Kaden's stomach boiled. Jealousy filled her. That girl was going to be nothing but trouble and she knew it. Sam, who had apparently noticed Kaden's change in expression, gave her a pat on the back to get moving.

Kaden was moving deliberately slow. All hunters were the same. They were all like that. To think she was starting to let Dean in a little. He was the same as the rest of them. Nothing but a pig.

When she got there they were watching a tape. The girl was off a bit with her brother. Sam appeared to be downloading something, but Dean was too busy checking the girl out to notice.

"I'll wait in the car."

She hissed at Sam, who looked at her with slight confusion. Kaden however was out of the door before Dean could even turn around. She got into the back of the car and slammed the door. She wanted to cry. But over what? He had never had a chance anyways.

Sam and Dean were out just a few minutes after. They weren't talking but they seemed to be quite content. Sam must have found something. Dean was certainly too busy to have.

"Well, I said we'd go see her tomorrow morning on a hike through black water ridge. We should do research until then, ok? Let go find a hotel."

Dean said almost so cheerfully it was like he was mocking her. She looked away. And Dean just continued to laugh and talk to Sam. She had to hold back tears the rest of the ride.

When they reached the hotel, she got herself the room next to Sam and Dean's. She didn't want to be around him for now. She walked fast up to the door opened it and entered. She put the key on the night table. Then she got in the bed and cried herself to sleep.

--

The rather loud slamming of the door from the boy's room woke her. They must have gone out somewhere to research whatever this was. It was followed quickly by Sam's screaming voice.

"I don't understand you Dean!"

"What's there to understand?"

"Why'd you bring her along just to hurt her?"

"Hurt her? Yeah, cause she's totally shown that she cares about me!"

"Dean! Do you think girls should just fall at your feet?"

"That would be nice."

"I know she loves you Dean."

"And why would you think that Sammy?"

"Isn't it obvious Dean? Don't you even pay attention to her?"

"When I'm not busy."

"Yeah busy looking at other girls."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Dean, you said you loved her!"

"I might have said that."

"You're unbelievable Dean."

"Look Sammy, it's obvious she doesn't like me okay? And that's…hard enough."

Kaden pressed up against the wall more. She wasn't certain but she thought she heard muffled sobs. A feeling of guilt raised in her stomach. How could she have been so cruel to Dean? Then his voice came again.

"Look Sam, maybe if I make her jealous, she'll want me. Maybe."

"Dean, she already does want you if you would just…"

"Sam, just stay out of it."

"Fine Dean, but I'm right."

"Shut up."

After that it was silent. Kaden put her head back onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling tears in her eyes. If only Dean could know how she felt right now.

--

It was early morning again. And there was a knock on her door. She pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and went to answer it. No surprise, it was Dean. She looked into his eyes, which were almost dark with emotion. But it was like he was trying to keep all of it hidden.

"Hi…Dean…"

Kaden said looking down at the floor, not wanting to let him look at her eyes, if her eyes were anything like his, they'd show how she really felt. They'd show how much she wanted him.

"Hey…we're leaving now, you ready?"

His voice was almost quiet. And it was edged with fear. It was as if he didn't want his heart broken either, as if he was just as careful as her, but he just had hidden it better before now. She nodded and followed him to the car and got in behind him.

As they began to drive, she noticed Sam, looking at both of them with a shrewd look on his face. As if he knew how much both of them wanted each other. And as if he knew how much Kaden was doing to hold back from letting Dean in.

It was a quiet drive. When they finally reached the trail Kaden was relieved. Everyone else was already there. Including that girl from before. It only made Kaden feel slightly better that Dean was doing just to make her jealous.

They started walking before long. Hiking out into the woods. Kaden was deep in thought, until they reached the girl's brother's campsite. Or what had been anyways. Blood and drag trails. And some shreds of tent.

"Dean, do you think it's a Skin walker?"

Kaden asked curiously. Dean almost opened his mouth to answer when the sound of screaming for help. They all ran towards it as fast as they could. But suddenly it stopped. And there was no human in sight. Sam began to shoo everyone back to camp. Kaden followed slower. She had a good idea what this was now. The boys were already talking when she got back. She walked up to them.

"Sam I think this is…"

She said trailing of as Sam showed her a picture in a book. Their father's journal to be exact. A Wendigo. That's exactly what she thought it was. She nodded.

"Well I say that we leave now. Sam, Dean go tell them."

Dean looked ready to protest the command, but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him off. Yelling didn't come too long after, it seemed like no one wanted to leave the camp until the brother was found, great. Dean came back, but she knew what he was going to say before he spoke.

"Yeah I know. Better get comfy, make sure the place is protected, okay Dean?"

She said softly. Dean looked almost surprised by her tone and didn't even think of arguing this time. Dean walked off and Kaden went and sat near a tree. She heard the ranger yelling and the leave. Which was fine, if he wanted to become Wendigo food, let him. The camp was quiet for a while, nothing except the murmur of the boys to keep her awake, then footsteps came towards her, and who but Dean sat down next to her.

"The uh…ranger…he left. The Wendigo got him."

Dean said not even looking at her, his eyes focused on the stars, but the air of sadness still surrounded him. Kaden let a smile crack her face.

"I know. Boy did he deserve that."

Dean stayed silent for a second, and then turned towards her. He was close to tears, she could tell. His lip was almost quivering trying to keep tears from falling. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Why don't you like me?"

Kaden sighed. Touching the side of his face gently with her hand. He felt him shudder at her touch, and felt guilty again. She smiled a sad smile.

"Do you really want to know Dean?"

She asked only half-seriously. Dean looked at her and nodded. She took her hand from his face and gazed up at the stars. Her eyes clouded with sadness.

"Well Dean. I've never let anyone get close to me. I've always been alone, and I like it that way. No one can hurt you if you're alone. You can't have others hurt because of you. It's just easier. You can't have your heart broken if you don't love anyone. I've been fine until now; I've never wanted to have anyone close. But then Dean I met you. But I know I still can't let you close to me. I don't want to be hurt Dean, I don't want to hurt you."

Dean looked confused momentarily. His eyes begging for her to understand his side to. But she couldn't. Not after all these years. She couldn't let someone break her.

"But I would never hurt you Kaden! I'd never let anything hurt you."

Kaden smiled and touched his face again. This time running it down to the back of his neck. Her eyes and his locked for a moment, almost like they would kiss, but she knew she couldn't.

"Dean. Believe me. I want you more then you'll ever know. But I can't. Not now, not ever. I can't let myself fall in love Dean. Now get some rest, we have to kill that Wendigo tomorrow."

Kaden said softly as she took her hand from his neck. She saw a single tear run down his cheek before he got up and walked away. She hated herself for doing this. But it was the only way. She couldn't get close to anyone in this job.

--

It was morning once more. She woke up on her own accord. She noticed everyone was gone. She grabbed a torch to protect herself from the Wendigo if it came, and then walked out into the forest. She found them before long.

"Think you can just leave me back at camp, huh?"

Sam laughed, Dean just looked away. It appeared that they were all following claw marks to the Wendigo's den. Perfect idea. But the way Dean was acting troubled her. Just as Sam and the other began to walk off, she put her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean…"

He shirked her hand off quickly. The tension was so thick she could feel it Dean turned around to give her a cold stare, his eyes only held anger. She was almost brought to tears just by the look. And if that wasn't enough, Dean had something to say too.

"Don't touch me."

He said in a growl. Kaden looked at him like she was going to cry, but he didn't notice. And so for a few minutes she did cry and she let them all get ahead of her.

When she arrived next, only Sam and the black-haired boy were there. She was going to ask, but the look on their faces said everything.

"We have to find them."

Kaden said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She had to find Dean. She couldn't let him go. Suddenly she heard the black haired boy speak.

"They went this way."

He said joyfully. Dean had left a trail of candy. Smart. Sam muttered some remark that she was too far ahead to hear it. Her pale blue eyes followed the trail candy by candy. Intent on finding whom they had lost.

Then they came to an abandoned mine. She stopped at the entrance and let Sam go in first; she followed him, the black haired boy only steps behind her. They weren't too far in when she heard creaking from beneath her feet. She looked down. And the word 'fuck' was all she could think before it broke.

She landed on something soft. Which turned out to be Sam. She got up quickly and offered her hand to help him up. She had been wrong about Sam, he wasn't like other hunters, but unfortunately he wasn't like Dean either.

"Sorry Sam."

She laughed even though her voice was sincere. Sam grabbed her hand and let her help him to his feet. She still couldn't get over how tall he was. He looked around for a moment to get his bearings.

"I'm fine."

He said before they started walking again. Why they had brought the boy along Kaden had no idea, but oh well. They walked a few more feet before she saw them. The prisoners.

She ran to Dean. He was asleep. The girl and the man she assumed to be the previously missing brother was to. She put her hand to Dean's face. Wanting to pull it away remembering his words, but realizing he was asleep and wouldn't notice.

"Dean! Dean wake up!"

Dean lifted his head slightly and blinked a few times. He looked worse then before. He had quite a few bruises and scrapes, but he was alive and that was all that mattered. He still didn't seem to notice her. And in a few seconds, Sam had cut him down. He feel and most of his weight landed on her, she held him steady until Sam came and helped him over to a wall where he could sit.

"Dean thank God."

Dean smiled even though he was in obvious pain. He didn't seem as angry as before. She smiled at him as she stood there. Then she heard joyful sounds. So the brother was alive? Good for them. She watched for a few second before she heard a grunt of pain; she turned to see Dean standing.

"Sam, Kaden get out of here. I'll take care of the Wendigo."

Dean said as he grabbed two flare guns and handed one to Sam. Sam looked almost as surprised as Kaden felt. Dean had to be insane. They weren't going to let him, especially in this condition, go it on his own.

"Dean I'm coming with you."

She said her voice firm. She knew however that Dean would no have that. She knew that he would be going off on his own anyways. He gave her a stern look and ran off. Screaming at the Wendigo to come and get him.

Sam was once again shooing them all towards the exit. She walked her eyes and ears alert. Then they heard it. Sam immediately shooed everyone into a corner. And went to shoot the thing himself.

The gunshot came soon after, and it hit rock. At least by the sound of it. Sam came running back. Him and Kaden put themselves between the Wendigo and the others. It was closing in, and Kaden was sure it was the end. But Dean's voice broke it all. What he said she didn't hear, and she was too relieved to care. He shot it and it fell to the ground in flames. She wanted to hug him.

It wasn't long before they were all out and the cops and the ambulance were there. They had decided to spin off the Wendigo story as a bear attack. Keep people in the dark. She couldn't talk to Dean. He had only momentarily forgotten why he was pissed.

The girl came up and spoke to him. Then kissed him. Kaden was angrier then ever, but she didn't let it show. Dean was not going to get his way.

Dean, her, and Sam assembled at the trunk of the car. Dean's face emotionless. Sam had this smug look as if he had won something. And Kaden's face slightly pissed.

"We've got work to do."

Sam said dramatically before slamming the trunk. As they got into the car, Kaden thought. Maybe not all hunters were as horrible as she imagined. Maybe Dean would have a chance, maybe, if he even still liked her anyways.


	3. Dead In The Water

Kaden sat in the café with Sam and Dean. Dean hadn't spoken to her much since that night when she had told him everything. She wished it were different. She wished she could have him.

A blonde waitress walked up, and Dean smiled. Kaden was sick of this she couldn't take seeing Dean with other girls. Seeing him flirt with them. It hurt her.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

She hissed at them as she got up. Dean didn't even pay attention; Sam however shot quite a dirty look at Dean. Sam knew. He knew what it was like to love someone. Dean however didn't. Or at least he didn't show his knowledge.

She went into the bathroom and ran the cold water. She splashed it into her face. She had to tell Dean. But he probably didn't even like her anymore. He could probably care less if she left them right now. It was easier to be alone.

"Kaden, we're leaving. There's a lake where some girl drowned, third one there."

Sam's voice rang through the bathroom. She walked out. Dean must have found a case he wanted to follow. She walked up to Sam who was at the door. Dean was already in the car. She smiled at Sam as they left the café. She got in the back of the car, not even thinking again.

It wasn't a long trip. They were at a lake. There was an older man on the dock, and a boy. Sam and Dean went to talk to the boy, who she assumed was the brother or son of the drowned. She went closer to the edge of the lake.

She crouched down. The water was dark. She ran her fingers through it. It was just normal lake water, why would there be some carnivorous monster here, it could have just been a regular drowning. But something felt weird. The feeling seemed to be radiating off the father, Bill.

"Kaden?"

It was the voice she had least expected to hear. She turned to face Dean. She looked back into the lake. He didn't care about her, she had to remember that. Still…they were alone. Sam was still with the other boy. She wondered what he wanted.

"What is it Dean?"

He crouched down. Looking at her, for the first time in awhile with that look of confusion and desperate need in his eyes. She could tell that this was probably going to end in him getting pissed again.

"Look. I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry, but you won't even give me a chance."

He said. Well it was true. But she had never even given anyone a chance. Heck, she had never hugged a guy, not even her own father. Dean had gotten closer then anyone, and then he hurt her.

"Why do you deserve one?"

She sneered. Hating herself even more for possibly hurting Dean, but knowing it was the only way. Dean gave her that look again. The one that made her want to hug him. The one that made her want to tear herself apart.

"I know I don't deserve it, but maybe you could just let me in? For once?"

She wanted to laugh. Let him in? She had already done that she had let him get close to her. He had hurt her; he just wanted to have a toy he could fool around with. She'd never.

"Dean I can't I've…"

Dean's lips pressed against hers and cut her off. She shuddered. She tried to push him off, but then his arms came around her hugging her. She kept trying to get away. But it felt so good. Their mouths weren't even open, but it was so passionate. No she couldn't let this happen, not after all those years of keeping people out she couldn't. But her will wasn't strong enough this time. She kissed him back. She put her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't…"

Dean stammered. He looked upset at himself. He trailed off when she put her hand on his face and kissed his cheek. She looked into his eyes. Finally letting him in. She needed him.

"Dean, it's okay."

She said smiling. Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead he stood up and offered his hand. This time she took it. She knew this probably wasn't the best thing, but there was no way she could live without Dean now.

Sam was done talking to the boy; he doubtlessly had been for a while. Kaden felt a little embarrassed. Especially because of Sam's haughty smile. He had known all along. She got into the back of the car behind Dean. She knew they'd go to the sheriff's office next, how she knew was a mystery but she did.

Strangely that feeling in her stomach was a bit lighter now. As if kissing Dean had made her feel better. She wanted to kiss him again. But she couldn't just do it in front of all these people.

After a short time they were there. Kaden waited outside while the boys went in to go about their business as park officials or whatever they were this time. She saw a little boy and his mother come in. She grimaced at them, not letting them see however. Dean would be all over her in seconds.

As they came out, somehow Dean managed to convince the girl to walk them to the motel. Dean put his arm around Kaden, but she shook it off. She knew she was being a bitch, but somehow she just couldn't stand it.

She walked faster, and she was at the motel before any of them. She stood by the door and waited. The girl left and Dean looked defeated for a few seconds, but of course nothing could hold him down. He walked up to her and hugged her, but she pulled away.

"Kaden, what's wrong?"

He asked looking worried and upset. She had to stop believing he was a hunter, he was good at lying, and she had to remember that. Deep down she had known it would end like this. She looked at him with eyes like ice for the first time in a long time.

"You're a jerk Dean."

She said. Her voice cold. Sam was coming now; he had obviously sensed the tension. And he appeared to have heard most of the fight. He looked concerned for the most part.

"Dean…she's right."

Sam said standing beside Kaden looking at his brother with disappointment. Dean looked confused momentarily, then surprised at his brother. He took a step closer to Sam.

"Stay the Hell out of this Sam!"

He said firmly. Sam backed away so slowly most people would be certain that he was trying to evade a bear or something. And Dean, well Dean looked pissed. But the second he looked back at her, his eyes got the dreaded puppy quality again.

"Kaden…I'm sorry if I flirt, but I'm not used to having a girlfriend. It's just the way I am. But trust me, you mean more then all of them combined."

He said moving some stray hair behind her ear. Letting his hand rest on the side of her face. Before pulling her towards him for a quick kiss. She was almost stunned as he pulled away, somehow no matter what, his kisses always made things better.

Then Sam and Dean went into their shared rooms and Kaden into hers. She couldn't shake the feeling she had gotten from the kiss. It felt so wrong, yet at the same time, right. What was the matter with her?

Then a knocking at her door came. It had only been a few minutes, what could they want now. She got up and opened the door. Dean was there, and Sam was in the car.

"Come on, we have to talk to Lucas, I think he knows something."

Dean said as they started to walk towards the car. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Dean opened her door for her, as she got in he kissed her cheek, not even speaking. The daze from this kiss was weaker, as if it got weaker every time. But yet the more he kissed her, the more she wanted him.

They got out of the car and spoke to the girl, Dean didn't seem quite as flirty this time. Kaden was slower. When she got there, Dean was already talking to Lucas, and Sam was with his mother.

"He hasn't said a word, not even to me, not since his father's accident."

Kaden looked at the mother sadly. It must be hard, having a son who didn't talk. Must be like torture for a mother. She wanted to say something, but thought better of talking at all, Kaden normally just made people feel worse when she spoke.

By this point Dean was coming back from speaking with the boy. He didn't seem to have gotten much accomplished. She was thinking for a while. This Loch Ness Monster, did it just take random people? If of course, that was what it was.

The only thing that pulled her from her thought was Lucas walking towards them. He was shy, and he didn't talk, he just offered Dean a picture. A picture of a house. She looked at Dean with confusion, but he didn't see her.

"Thanks. Thanks Lucas."

Was all Dean said before they all got back into the car and got ready to leave. She sat in the back seat well the boys talked for the short ride. They went back to the motel, and Kaden went into her room and turned on the TV. Nothing particularly interesting was on. But she watched for a half-hour or so. Then a knock on her door once again. She opened it to see Sam.

"Bill's son. He drowned. In them sink."

Sam said heading for the car. Kaden was a bit surprised at the news, a monster couldn't get through the pipes, so they must be talking demons and sprits now. Kaden got into the car. It was a quick drive to Bill's place.

They spoke to him for a few minutes, Kaden only caught a few words of the entire conversation that they had had with him. But the words she captured were almost eerie.

"It's worse then dying."

The words embedded themselves in her mind. The boys went back to the car. Kaden stood at the edge of the dock. Waiting for something to come, even when she knew very well that it would mean death if it did come. She didn't think it would. She sat there for a while until she heard a voice.

"Kaden, come on, we have to talk to Lucas again."

She walked towards the car, she was about to ask why, but then she saw it. The house Lucas had drawn was right in front of their noses. He must have known, but how?

Within minutes they were at Lucas' house. Dean and Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Kaden again took her time, walking through the open door a short time after them.

Dean was talking to Lucas again. And Sam seemed enveloped in listening to their conversation. The only words that entered Kaden's mind were the ones she had never thought she would hear from Dean Winchester.

"I was scared too."

She looked softly at him for a moment. Realizing that even he wasn't unshakable. That everyone got scared sometimes. Lucas gave him another drawing, and they were off to find something else.

The whole car ride she still couldn't wrap her mind around what Dean had said. How could he of all people get scared? Maybe it was human nature to. But for Dean to admit it. It was just weird.

It took about five minutes for them to find the yellow house that was in the drawing. Again everyone burst out of the car dramatically. Kaden with them this time.

Inside the house there was no one but an old woman. Apparently the boy in the drawing, or who Dean assumed him to be, was dead. His name had been Peter Sweeney, and he had been dead for thirty-five years. Kaden noticed toy soldiers on the table. Lucas liked toy soldiers. Maybe there was a connection.

"It's worse then dying."

She said as Dean looked at a photo. Kaden had heard those words before. Though she couldn't quite remember where. Then suddenly something in her mind clicked. That was what Bill Carlton had said. Dean pointed to the names on the back of the photo.

"I think we need to go talk to Bill again."

He said his voice ominous. They all jumped into the car as Dean sped off to his house. This hunt had made them drive back and forth an awful lot. It almost made her sick.

They stopped the car on a dime and jumped out. Bill was nowhere in sight, well until they looked at the lake. He was motor boating out to the center. Looked like he wanted to die. All three of them ran onto the dock and yelled. But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't coming back. In a millisecond his boat was flying through the air.

Kaden jolted back. First his daughter, then his son, now him. Could he have been the one the spirit or demon wanted? Could it truly be over now? She didn't think it was that easy.

Either way they had to report this to the sheriff, if he would even believe them. Which he most likely wouldn't. Back into the car they got for about the hundredth time in one day.

They stopped at the sheriff's office and ran in. Lucas and his mother were there. The sheriff had come in with them and he mentioned that Lucas and his mother should go home. Suddenly Lucas jumped up and grabbed hold of Dean. He was scared.

"It's ok Lucas."

Were the only words she could hear over Lucas' frantic scramble. He knew something was going to happen. This wasn't over. It couldn't be. Not if Lucas was still scared.

Kaden sat on the bench as Dean and Sam were taken into the office. She heard murmurs of fighting, which couldn't be good. Then Dean and Sam came out. The sheriff looked angry.

"We're leaving."

Sam said as they went out the door. They all got into the car. Kaden didn't think it was over, it couldn't be. No, it was never that easy. She had learned from years of experience that it was never that easy. The came to a green light and Dean stopped. Sam and Dean said some things, which she couldn't hear over the car engine, and then they turned the opposite way of the town exit. Dean was going to finish the jobs.

In a few minutes they were in front of Lucas's house again. Only now it was dark and cold. Kaden shivered slightly. Dean was about to ring the doorbell, when Lucas bursts out breathing heavily. No one wastes any time in following Lucas to the bathroom where his mother in the tub drowning.

Sam ran forward to help right away. Dean attempting to calm Lucas down. Luckily Sam was able to wrench her from the water, saving her life. They were all worried and on edge.

By the time they were all able to think rationally it was dawn. Dean was rummaging through photo albums. Sam was sitting with Lucas' mother and Kaden was staring out the window thinking. Before long Dean came out with an album.

He asked the mother a question and Kaden looked over her shoulder. It was a picture of a scouts group. Peter was in it. Kaden wondered if maybe…there was a connection.

"No, except that's my dad right there, he must have been around twelve when this picture was taken."

The mother said confused. Kaden looked at Dean who looked back at her. It wasn't only after Bill Carlton, it wanted the sheriff too. It wasn't over after all. Then Kaden noticed something, Lucas walking out of the house. She motioned towards him and everyone followed.

He stopped on a grassy patch. There must have been something particularly special about it. Dean told the mother to take Lucas with her back to the house. Kaden looked at Dean.

"We're going to dig aren't we?"

She said in a semi-disappointed voice. She hated digging. Dean nodded and went back to the car to get shovels. He returned shortly, and all three of them started to dig.

In about fifteen minutes, they hit something. Dean pulled it up. It was a red bike. Peter's red bike. Then the cocking of a gun pulled her attention. There was the sheriff.

"Who are you and how did you know that was there?"

He demanded. Dean put on one of his smirks. Dean was looking in the barrel of a gun and he was smirking. Honestly he amazed her sometimes.

"Did you and Bill Carlton kill Peter Sweeney? Buried his bike here? You can't bury the truth sheriff, nothing stay buried."

Dean said. Sam, Dean and the sheriff proceeded to talk, even Andrea, Lucas' mother, had run out to join, but Kaden was distracted. Lucas was walking towards the lake.

"Come on we have to get you, Lucas and your daughter as far away from this lake as possible."

Dean said as if in conclusion. Kaden then bolted. Running for the lake. She then heard the mothers and sheriff's frantic calls for Lucas to get away from the lake, but he was pulled into the water before he could hear them.

She dove into the lake in search of Lucas, Dean and Sam weren't too far behind. Kaden came up for air empty handed, as did Sam and Dean. Then the sheriff came in, offering himself to Peter instead of the boy. Kaden, Sam and Dean dove down again. Sam and Kaden came up empty handed. But the sheriff and Dean were nowhere in sight. Suddenly Dean burst to the surface Lucas in his arms.

They all pulled up onto the dock exhausted. Dean carried Lucas back to his house where Andrea insisted they rest. They all got into beds wet and cold, but still they fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Kaden woke up and headed straight for the Impala, where Dean and Sam were already preparing to leave the town. Sam looked concerned.

"Dean we can't save everyone."

He said he voice gloomy. Dean nodded. And Kaden became worried about Lucas. Had he survived? Then a voice came from behind. She turned to see Lucas and Andrea carrying lunch for the three of them. She explained that they had made lunch to thank them

"Can I give it to them now mum?"

Lucas asked. He was finally talking again. And he didn't look scared. The ghost had to be at rest now. Sam continued to chat with Andrea, while Lucas went to talk to Dean. After a few minutes, Lucas left to wait for his mum further away. Andrea came and gave Dean a kiss. Dean didn't kiss her back though, which surprised Kaden.

"Thank you."

Andrea said as she ran off to catch up with Lucas. Dean walked over to Kaden. Looking as though he was going to explain himself. She gave him a quick kiss and a smile and then they all got into the car to drive off.

As they drove away, Kaden's thoughts came to her again. Hunters weren't as bad as she made them out to be. In fact, some of them were worth a lot more then anyone else she had ever met.


End file.
